We are attempting to ascertain the physiologic role of lymphotoxin in cellular immune reactions by localizing lymphotoxin to lymphoid cells or target cells by fluorescein-labeled rabbit anti-human LT. The model utilized is human blood lymphocytes (purified into enriched populations of T- or B-cells) sensitized on monolayer cultures of allogeneic fibroblasts.